All the Way to the Edge of Desire
by bigtimerushlovers
Summary: JAGAN! James and Logan are just friends, but both secretly have feelings for each other. But today, those feelings finally emerge! Rated M for possible future chapters! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Honestly, I am so ridiculously sorry for not updating in SUCH a long time! I've just been suuuper busy with lots of school work and other things! This story is just something random, based off of a crush that I have in school ;) (Ooh, la la! xD) And, if you guys want me to update my other stories, make sure youu review! It gets me motivated! Well, okay, here's what I got for ya this time! :D**

**This is in Logan's P.O.V. by the way :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF BIG TIME RUSH :'(**

You know, I really like you…" James said as he slowly crawled on top of me, making sure he wasn't applying too much pressure so that he would crush me.

"I really like you too." I said my hormones raging inside of me. I did like him, as if it wasn't obvious enough. I stalked him all day long, watching his every move, as he made his way down the crowded high school hallways. I even made an attempt to brush against his backpack every time I walked by him; it gave me a thrill. I carefully observed him, making sure to pick up every single detail about him that I could. Like the way his lips pucker when he's solving a hard math problem, or the way his eyes squint when he laughs at a joke. Or even the way he purposely pushes the buttons of my teacher, just to get the whole class to laugh. I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at him. I was snapped back to reality when I felt a hand reach toward the waistband of my jeans.

I looked down, and saw James's hand travel further down, with every passing second. I looked back up, this time, directly into his eyes. Desperation and anxiety were gleaming through those hazel eyes; enough of it to fill the entire room. I was about to protest, before I saw his lips slowly start to part.

"You wanna…" He leaned down to gently touch my lips, and stayed there for a couple of seconds, and then he started moving them. I wanted to pull away, but something about the way he kissed me pushed me to keep going, and I couldn't resist. I kissed him back, loving the feeling of his warm, soft lips against my own. I slowly brought my hand to the back of his neck, where his soft, silky, brown hair ended. I gently stroked his neck with one hand, and I placed my other hand on his cheek, and softly caressed it. I parted my lips, and he wasted no time in letting his tongue enter into my mouth. I pushed his head down, wanting his tongue to go further in. It felt way too good.

I brought my hands to his back, and slowly slid them down his warm back, until I reached the hem of his shirt. With our lips and tongues still intertwined, I grabbed his shirt, and slowly pulled it over his head. Our lips parted during this process, and after his shirt was completely over his head, I took a second to scale his body, before James swooped back down and crushed his lips against mine, just like he had done before.

I brought my hand back up to his face, and slid my hand down his neck. He put his hand on top of mine, and followed it as I trailed down his chest. I stopped at his nipple, and pinched it softly. James released me, and tilted his head back. He let out a small whimper. He took my face in his hands, and smashed our lips together again, this time with more force. I did the same, slightly pushing his face forward.

Our lips were fighting, trying to gain dominance. I eventually caved in, letting James take control of the kiss. He moved his hands to my arms, then up to my neck, and gripped the collar of my shirt. In effort not to choke me, James tugged lightly on it. He then grabbed a hold of my plaid shirt, and slowly started to unbutton it.

Right as he undid the last button, the door was barged open. James and I shot our heads to the door, and we saw his mom.

"JAMES DAVID MASLOW?" She screamed. We both shot up, and James quickly got off of me.

"M-m-m-mom!" James stuttered. "We weren't-! I mean, we were but, I- !"

She stomped her large feet over to him, and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ouch!" He squealed.

"You're coming with me, RIGHT NOW!" She dragged him by the ear, and stopped at the entrance to his room. She looked back at me.

"I think it's time for you to go." And with that, I ran out the door.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Or leave it at this? Like a one-shot? *gasps* The world may never know... O.o Well, leave a review telling me whatcha think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I am SO surprised at all the positive feedback I've been getting for this story! It really makes me happy, and motivated to keep writing(: Well, here's another chapter! I didn't even realize how small the other chapter was, and this chapter is probably even shorter xD But, I hope you like it anyway! I made it a cliffhanger to keep you guys beggin' for more ;) Ready, set... READ!**

*2 days later*

I really hate Social Studies. And my annoying teacher makes it all the more worse. I just sat there the whole time, dazing off into my own fantasy world. I thought about what happened between me and James. The way he touched me, or the way he kissed me, God. I really wish his mom hadn't come in. What would he have done next? Would we finish? Or would he just stop, and realize what the heck he was actually doing? I mean, James and I are from two different worlds! As cliché as it sounds, it's true. I was just really lucky that my math teacher had paired us up for that Geometry project! Speaking of that, we still need to finish that project! But, I can't face him. It's just too awkward. I haven't seen him since the whole situation happened, and I have yet to find out what it'll be like seeing him again. Would he disregard the whole thing? Or would he ask me out? God, I'm so confused. I guess every teenager goes through this though, so that makes it the slightest bit better. As my teacher went on explaining the Ottoman Empire, I sank into my chair, and fantasized about what could've happened.

_He undid the last button of my shirt, and slowly took it off. He brought his head down, and placed light kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head back. He continued, and slowly shifted his body down during the process. He moved his head towards my nipple. He kissed it, and then tugged lightly on it with his teeth. I shuddered._

"_God, James." I whispered. He moaned quietly in response and moved his head towards my other nipple, and did the same thing. After finishing, he moved his head towards my abs, and trailed his semi-wet tongue down them, making sure to go into every crevice._

_He brought his hands to the waistband of my jeans, and before starting anything, he looked up at me. I __bit my lip, and nodded vigorously, wanting him to continue. He smiled and slowly unbuttoned my jeans. He slowly took them off, and I was left in my boxers. I was rock hard at this point, and boy, was it obvious. He cupped my member in his hands, and rubbed it gently. I let out shaky breaths, and closed my eyes. My body shifted in his touch. He grabbed the waistband of my boxers and-_

I awoke from my fantasy when I felt something hit my cheek. On my desk was a crumpled up piece of paper. I opened it up, and read it. It was Carlos's handwriting.

_Dude! You can touch yourself when you get home! __We have a test tomorrow you know?_

Redness flushed my cheeks, and I turned my head back to Carlos. He shot me a _dude what are you doing _look, and I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back around. My teacher went on explaining the Ottoman Empire.

"So, kids, remember, the Ottoman Empire was the longest lasting empire in history-" She was cut off when the angelic sound of the school bell rang.

"YES!" I screamed, and ran out the door.

I went into the hallway, and continued thinking about my little fantasy. I kept bumping into people, but I didn't care. I was just so focused on James, and nothing else. Suddenly I heard the bell ring. _OH NO!_ I'm gonna be so late to math! Well, frankly I didn't care. I purposely walked slower than before, and eventually I reached the classroom. I walked into the room, head down. I put my books on my desk, and before sitting, I looked up and saw no one in the room.

"_Where is everyone?"_ I thought to myself. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Ah!" I screamed and turned around, only to see James standing right there, no one else in sight.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?"

**Dun, dun dun... :O What is James gonna do? Are they gonna confront their feelings? :O Well, you guys can decide by leaving a comment below! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
